Wireless communication devices may be capable of communicating with a remote server over a wireless communication network using a plurality of interfaces. For example, the wireless communication device may be capable of using interfaces that follow with different protocols, such as a cellular interface and a wireless local area network (WLAN) interface, to communicate with the remote server. The wireless communication device may run one or more applications that establish network flows with the remote server over the wireless communication network. However, the most optimal interface may not be used for the network flows. Further, once a network flow is established on one interface, it may be unable to transition to a more optimal interface as one becomes available.